


Leather Jacket

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly fluff or smut or both more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Leather Jacket

Stiles had teased Derek mercilessly over his leather jackets before and after beginning their relationship. Over the years the sentiment behind the comments morphed from sarcastic to a fond kind of affection. Either way, Derek tried not to think about it and even though he was turning f-f-fort... thirty nine for the second time, he knew for a fact that they still looked good on him. He didn’t wear them often, but each time he brought one out, Stiles’ scent heightened and filled the room. 

Sure, occasionally he’d have to put up with some version of “Trying to recapture your youth there, baby?” For the most part, though, Stiles let him be. Derek was sure at least half of the reason was his inability to hide his emotions around a pack of werewolves. 

When the twins volunteered to stay the night with Boyd and Erica to help with the new baby, Derek was not ashamed to say that some very inappropriate thoughts about Stiles weren’t far behind. Considering the fact that it freaked them both out to fool around when the kids were home, they still had a fairly active sex life. Still, It didn’t mean that he wasn’t interested in a full, unrestricted night of passion with his mate. 

Derek tied himself to the center of headboard of their bed with a silk tie wrapped around both his wrists, pulling it snug with his teeth just as he heard the rumble of their van and one familiar, steadily rapid pulse. He shimmied against the bed until his boxer briefs were tugged down enough to reveal the jut of his hips. Stiles had an obsession with his waist and he wanted to present it properly for his mate. The cool leather against his warm naked back felt nice but he knew that it too would heat up soon enough. 

“Der?” Stiles shouted, heading up the stairs. 

“I’m in the bedroom,” he replied, a warm smile on his face 

“Hollly-shiiit.” Stiles said, coming to an abrupt stop just inside the doorway. 

Derek bit his lip, tugging at the edge of his mouth in with his teeth and pulling up his lips even wider. “See somethin’ you like?”

Stiles stood there a moment longer, just staring silently. Derek rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “What are you waiting for?” 

“Sorry, I was having a flashback, sort of anyway. I jerked off to this very fantasy in high school more times than I can count.” Stiles answered, straddling his waist and settling onto Derek’s lap. “It took me a minute to remember that I can actually touch you now.” 

As his mate leaned in for a kiss Derek whispered. “Then start touching.”


End file.
